


Home (Sebastian Stan x Unnamed OC)

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: RPF - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: one of my faves that I wrote.





	Home (Sebastian Stan x Unnamed OC)

[Originally posted by jlstreck](https://tmblr.co/Zdw8Bo29OgdFg)

The sounds of the piano playing in the study caught her attention first.

He was home.

She had missed him.

Missed hearing him play.

Missed the way the apartment felt like home and not just a place she lived while he was away filming.

Missed the way it was never a quiet moment.

Missed the way no matter how her day went, he’d be there for her.

Missed hearing about his day, seeing how expressive he could get.

Missed waking up to his face.

Missed falling asleep in his arms.

Missed the days of nothing but sex.

Missed the days of nothing but watching movies and eating crap.

Missed the early mornings on the roof watching New York come to life.

She even missed his annoying habits.

She just missed everything about him and what he has brought into her life.

She quietly opened the door, leaning against the jamb to watch him play. The way the muscles in his back and arms moved with each movement of his hands. He had his eyes closed, not having to look at the music sheet since he had played this song many times before.

Her heart swelled when he started lightly singing the lyrics: _I feel wonderful because I see/The love light in your eyes/And the wonder of it all/Is that you just don’t realize how much I love you_

The first song they ever danced to. That was the night she fell for him. On the dance floor, pressed tightly to him, swaying along to Eric Clapton.

She pushed off from the door as he finished the song. When she was behind him, she ran her hands down his back and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, making him jump at the contact.

He spun around, smiling at her. No words were needed. She sat down on the seat beside him, he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her, taking her breath away in the process.

He was home. She knew that all too fast he would be off again. But all that mattered today was he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> one of my faves that I wrote.


End file.
